


May I get a hug and may I call you Captain?

by Alpha_nix



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Chris is a little protective, Cunnilingus, F/M, Hugging, I hope you can tell that there is a lot of smut, It's basically smut, Kissing, Masturbating, One Shot, Sex, There's a lot of smut, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:28:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24298864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alpha_nix/pseuds/Alpha_nix
Summary: After Chris gets back from a long mission you just want a hug.But wanting a hug quickly turns into wanting more than just that.“Please”, You begged him letting out what sounded like a choked sob.“Please what?”, Chris teased“Please ruin me captain!”
Relationships: Chris Redfield/Reader
Kudos: 65





	May I get a hug and may I call you Captain?

**Author's Note:**

> Oh hey look at that its Chris Redfield and not Leon. I've actually been working on this for awhile now so here ya go its Chris.

You patiently waited near the helipad, bouncing up and down on your toes. You were nervous as all hell, the fear of he may never come back, the fear he’s fatally injured the list goes on and on , but if he could show a brave face so could you. You couldn’t deny that your heart was racing. You sucked in a breath deep inside your chest. 

_He’s fine, he’s not dead, he is perfectly healthy and not hurt_

You kept repeating it to yourself like always. You saw as the helicopter got closer. Your heart was racing faster now. You never knew what to expect. It was ever since he came back battered as all hell that you always worried but that was what life entails when your captain Redfield’s girlfriend you just had to have faith. That's why Chris liked you so much no matter how much you worried for him you always had faith he was ok. You saw as it landed, it’s propellers blowing your hair all over the place, you stayed still however just waiting. You watched many of Chris’ men get out, some injured as always, one however stared at you walking beside someone else.

_“Who’s the broad?”,_ he whispered loudly, you guessed he thought he couldn’t hear you. You watched as he was quickly slapped in the back of the head.

“ _You idiot, that's the captain's girl”,_ the man beside him hissed.

“Oh shit she is”, he said it loudly, “she is a cute one”

“Yeah she’s also taken”, you could recognize that voice anywhere, you saw as the man in question stopped in his tracks, “next time make sure your communicator is off”, you gave a smug smile at him.

“Yes sir, I mean, yes captain”, you saw as the man stuttered, “it won’t happen again”

“Good because if it does I’ll make the training session a living hell”, all of the men looked at the man in question almost pleading for him to never do it again. 

“It won’t happen again, sorry captain”, he finally disappeared inside. You quickly turned your heel to see Chris. You saw as he gave you a gentle smile. 

You had butterflies in your stomach, you couldn’t decide what you should do. You however just did a mad sprint at him. It was practically tradition now. Chris prepared for it waiting to catch you and lift you. It always happened whether he liked it or not, but you were pretty sure he liked it. You quickly lept at him as he caught you and lifted you up, spinning you. 

“I missed you”, you said gently pressing your forehead against his. 

“I missed you too”, he replied, pressing his lips against yours. Many awwws could be heard. His men knew their captain loved you between how much he talked about you on missions. He’d always become a blushy lovesick dork when talking about you. 

Just as much as you worried about him he worried about you as well, be that if you're doing ok. Sometimes he’d worry about worrying about him. You broke from his kiss.

“So which part did you hear him say?”, you asked him playfully.

“Hmm I’m pretty sure I heard him say she’s a cute one”, he looked over to you, “did he say something else?”

“Well he did call me a broad”, you gave him a smirk.

“Oh well I will definitely make the next training session a living hell, hmmm how many laps you think, how about 100?”

“Chris you monster”, you pretended to gasp, “make it 101”, you giggled.

“Ok I’ll make 101 laps just for you”, he said lightly brushing against your nose before putting you down, “how about we go home”, quickly grabbed his arm.

“I’d like that”, you joyfully skipped next to Chris going past all of his men where some were snickering slightly, Chris was blushing slightly walking faster slightly. He quickly went to remove his gear. You just stood outside the door slightly daydreaming until you felt a tap on your shoulder. You quickly turned your head to find a young man looking down slightly.

“I uhh just wanted to apologize for earlier”, he said twiddling his thumbs, “for calling you a broad because you uhhh definitely aren’t that I just uhh, I’m sorry”, you simply smiled at him before placing a hand on his shoulder.

“I forgive you, your reaction is by far on the tamer side to finding I’m Chri-, Captain Redfield’s girlfriend”, you said with a laugh, you thought back to the time when one of them told you that everyone was done changing after a training session in the locker room and you were good to check on Chris, of course upon entering you found that not everyone had changed and found many men practically naked. You did immediately walk back out and Chris was pretty pissed. A new rule was made that day that he'll walk back out when he’s done. 

“I’ll be sure to put in a good word”, you said to him with a wink. Just then Chris walked out staring at the two of you. The man's posture became straight holding a breath. It was a long awkward silence until you finally said something.

“He just came to apologize for earlier”, you said looking up at him. Chris looked at the man for a second before turning back to you. 

“What did he apologize for exactly?”, he asked, most likely making sure you weren’t covering for him. 

“For calling me a broad”, you sighed looking over at the man, “he’s not like Johnson, and his _accidental_ groping”, the man gulped.

“Good”, Chris smirked at the man before grabbing your waist, “because if he was like Johnson the training course won’t be the only thing that’s a living hell”

“I won’t touch her captain I promise”, he quickly and nervously, “have a good day”, he then quickly walked off.

“You really have to assert yourself huh”, you joked 

“Just making sure no ones making moves on my girl”, he said before kissing you again, you gently placed your hand on his cheek, “how about we actually go home now” 

Chris opened the door while you clung to him. It was the usual affair of affection. You did so he would give you a hug as you quickly discovered he gives the best hugs. So warm and loving, Chris Redfield was also good at many other things. You let him go reluctantly. You watched as Chris fiddled around in the fridge trying to find something to eat. Your eyes just happened to travel towards his crotch.

_Chris, please!_

Your cheeks immediately blushed at the thought. Chris had been gone for a while, maybe you could. You brushed the thought away but you couldn’t deny that you were already pooling with arousal from the thought.

“I’m gonna go use the bathroom really quick”, you said, “i’ll be right back”

“Okay?”, he said, confused, you never just announced such things. You gave him a smile before darting to the bathroom. 

You locked the door letting out a deep sigh. You quickly pulled down your pants seeing your panties slightly pooling with your arousal. You let out another sigh before putting two fingers near your clit. You hesitated for a second before slowly rubbing it. You let out a tiny moan gripping the sink.

_“C-Chris”,_ you moaned out, the fact that Chris had this effect on you said a lot about the guy. You continued slowly for a while before the rubbing became slightly faster, your moans also became louder. 

  
  
  
  


Chris continued to eat, slowly chewing looking through his phone. He noticed the time having been about 10 minutes since you went to the bathroom. He sighed checking his phone again.

_“C-Chris, Please”_ , he stood still for a second.

_Did she just go in there to...no way_

He laughed slightly before hearing you moan again. He felt his cock twitch slightly. He had been gone awhile, and well he really only had his hand...If he got to use it. Maybe he could just…. He slowly made his way towards the bathroom.

  
  


You moaned loudly, moving your hand from the sink to your mouth to try and muffle your moans. Your pussy is really wet and just oozing arousal. You leaned against the wall desperate for release. You moaned once again but were startled by a sudden voice.

_“(Y/N) ughhh”_ , you heard Chris groan. You stopped for a second, your eyes wide. No way he was actually doing what you thought he was. You heard another small grunt. You didn’t know whether to continue or not. You hitched your breath for a second before deciding to open the bathroom door quietly. You saw Chris leaning up against the wall, slowly stroking his cock. His head was thrown back.

“Chris?”, he hadn’t realized you’d been watching him so he let out a choked gasp before he shot his head up. You just looked at each other for a second, blinking. You exhaled before walking over to him. He stared at you, unsure at what you were about to do. He quickly realized when you got on your knees in front of him. He blushed at you for a second.

“You really want to do this?”, you looked up at him like he was stupid.

“Thats a very stupid question Redfield”, you huffed, “of course I want to do this”, You slowly pumped his shaft causing many grunts and groans. He was quick to move the hair out of your face. You just smiled at him before taking your tongue and licking from his shaft to the tip of his cock. You felt him shudder and grab a bunch of your hair. You did small circles causing tiny groans to come from Chris’ mouth. You fully took him into your mouth or rather as much as you could, Chris definitely had not size but girth on his side. You bobbed your head up and down.

_“Fuck that feels good”_ , He groaned pulling your hair, it caused you to wince slightly letting out a small whimper. You continued bobbing your head, pumping the parts that couldn’t fit in your mouth. Chris pulled on your hair again causing a pained moan to come from your mouth. He chuckled slightly before moaning loudly. He soon grabbed your head and forcefully made you suck his cock, the tip hitting the back of your throat making it sore. You had to stop pumping him as he attempted to put it fully in your mouth, which he slightly succeeded but stopped his brutal assault when he heard you make gagging sounds. You glued your eyes shut feeling Chris’ fingernails digging into your scalp. 

_“Shit I'm gonna-”,_ he couldn’t even finish his sentence before he unleashed his load into your mouth. You felt it slide down your throat, your eyes immediately shot open. Chris removed himself from your mouth as you began to cough. 

“You really couldn’t help yourself”, you giggled before he clashed his lips against yours, you quickly melted into his kiss, placing a hand behind his head not realizing where his hands were wandering. You sat there letting him practically ravish you, however it’s when his fingers pressed your clit everything stopped. Your eyes shot open, you just blinked at Chris for a second, “I uhhh”, you blushed. He laid down on top of you, trying to not crush you.

“I think someone needs some love”, he said with a smirk before slowly moving down towards your pussy. He let a low breath which caused you to shudder and cross your legs. Your cheeks were now bright red with embarrassment both on how Chris was acting and the fact you were doing this in a hallway, “No need to be embarrassed baby girl”, he said it in a low gruff tone, Your legs crossed tighter causing Chris to laugh. You glued your eyes shut. You then felt his strong hands grip your thighs causing a small moan to escape your lips. He quickly pulled them apart and quickly removed your panties, drenched with your arousal. He gave a big suck to your already throbbing clit. You let out a gasp before putting a hand to your mouth to stop the big guttural moan that came from inside you. You felt Chris smirk while continuing his onslaught instead being quick strikes, your fingernails dug into the carpet while you bit your lip. You were so close and were even more desperate for release. Chris soon stopped causing you to whine. 

_“Please”_ , You begged him letting out what sounded like a choked sob.

“Please what?”, Chris teased 

_“Please ruin me captain”,_ it was silent for a moment before you realized what you just said. You quickly brought your hands to your face, “Just forget what I said”, your embarrassment only worsened. Chris didn’t say anything however.

“If i’m going to be your captain I have to put you through training”, he said staring at you. Oh god he was actually going through with this. 

“W-what?”, you were blushing mad now, he quickly scooped you into his arms, carrying you into the bedroom. He placed you gently on the bed, you just looked at him.

“How about we start with obedience”, he was just looking at you now, his brown chocolate eyes staring into your soul. 

“O-obidance?”, you stuttered out

“Yep, if you want more you say please captain”, he was giving a sort of devilish smirk, “If I ask if it feels good or give you an order you say yes captain, got it?”, you nodded your head

“What was that?”, Chris snapped at you

“Yes captain”, you said it in a shrill voice sitting up straight. He gave you a smile which did reassure you with whatever he was about to do. 

“Spread your legs”

“Yes captain”, you did as he said, spreading your legs.

“Good”, he took two fingers and instereted them into your slit, causing you to throw your head back into the bed. He thrusted his fingers in and out. You let out many moans, your eyes already rolling into the back of your head, “Feel good?”

“Yes” you said it quickly and breathlessly, Chris stopped however. You whimpered and whined at him, “why did you stop?”

“What are you supposed to say?”, you gulped realizing that you weren’t going to like Chris’ training.

“ _Y-yes captain_ ”, Chris smiled before continuing to thrust in and out. He soon began to stroke your G spot, you just screamed in pleasure, _“i’m gonna, I-”,_ Chris stopped causing you to arch up.

“Hmmm how about we both have fun?”, Chris said stroking your thigh.

“ _Please give me more captain”_ , you whined at him. Chris’ cock twitched.

“Do you really want more?”, he asked, mostly as a test to see if his training was working.

“ _Yes captain”_ , you huffed, Chris smiled before quickly removing his pants and shirt, He straddled you, steadying himself. You looked up at him giving him a gentle smile. He hovered his cock over your entrance, you groaned at him. He gently rubbed your cheek before inserting himself inside you. You let out a big groan grabbing the sheets between your fingers. 

“Looks like someone is understanding the training”

“Please shut up and fuck me, captain”, You groaned, impaitently wanting him.

“Well if that's what you want…”, He thrusted into you causing a moan erupt from your chest, “then i’m happy to help”, he thrusted harder causing a yelp to come from you but also a moan. Your walls clenched around his cock in which he groaned at.

“Why do you always have to feel so good?”, he moaned out. He continued to thrust causing more and more moans and groans to come from the two of you. 

“ _It feels good captain, it feels-”,_ You didn’t even know what you were saying anymore. You could tell Chris was getting close. 

“I'm gonna-”, he was nearly out of breath, “I’m gonna come”, you were close as well. You let out a groan as his cock was going deeper inside of you. He quickly smashed his lips against yours, “I love you”, he said weakly into your mouth before letting out a giant groan and coming inside you. You felt his semen go deep inside your womb filling it. He quickly collapsed next to you. You both breathed for a second until he quickly wrapped his arms around you.

“You know surprisingly what I miss the most when you're gone is your hugs”, you giggled nuzzling into him.

“Oh really?”, he looks at you curiously.

“Yeah as I have come to the conclusion that you Chris Redfield”, you rolled over to face him, “give the best hugs”, you said to him with a smirk in which he squeezes you slightly tighter.

“Well I think you, (Y/N) (L/N)”, he kissed your forehead, “Give the best kisses”

“W-what you can’t do that!”, you were as red as a tomato now all flustered, “i’m sure there's been other girls who can kiss better than me”

“No you give the best kisses”, he said giving you a quick peck on the lips”

“Y-you ugh fine I give the kisses”, you huffed still in his arms, “your lucky i’m still on the pill by the way or we would most definitely have a kid”

“Well don’t you want kids?”

“Well yeah but you're still gone a lot I think I would go insane if I had to take care of a literal child while you're away, also i’m still technically your girlfriend not your wife”, you placed a hand on his cheek, “but I’m definitely not opposed to the idea, as it would give me some extra company”, you said to him with a smile. Chris smiled back that you weren’t completely against having kids. 

“Also if that's what your training courses are like then I can definitely tell why your men hate them so much”, you laughed. 

“You were probably way more respectful to your captain compared to the majority of my men”, he chuckled, “why do you want me to be your captain?”

“Well your handsome”, you flashed your eyelashes at him, “your also very brave and it would be an honor to fight by your side”

“Ok don’t shoot your shot to much”

“Also don’t make them run 101 laps next training session”, you looked at him, “he did apologize for calling me such a rude name”, you joked

“Oh then how many should they run?”

“Hmmm make them 50 laps”, you snuggled into him closer, “just so they know their captain means business” 

“Okay I'll change it to 50”, Chris said rolling his eyes.

“While i’d love to keep snuggling”, you said squirming away from him, “I should probably get cleaned up”, you sat up stretching a bit before heading towards the bathroom. You heard Chris get up. You looked back at him and were slightly disappointed in what you saw.

“Christopher”, you hissed, he turned his head slightly at you, if you called him Christopher it usually meant he was in trouble, “why the hell is there a long ass scar going down your back?”, you crossed your arms at him tapping your foot.

“Shit well umm you know ummm”, He looked at you nervously, you sighed at him.

“I’m going to go take a nice shower”, you slowly went into the bathroom, “We’ll talk about this later”, you said before slamming the door. Chris smiled just thinking how he got lucky to have a girl like you.

  
  



End file.
